compromise
by cunningJham
Summary: it's been more complex for a girl to make amends to her past when the turtles come in. Maybe she'll just have to make a COMPROMISE! WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N: THIS IS MY FIRST FAN-FIC PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**A new beginning**_

"_**Leave me alone" was the feminine sound coming from below me**_

"_**leave her alone" I said, before jumping down to the alley **_

"_**and who's going to make me" he replied pointing a gun at me**_

_**I kicked the gun out of his and then pointed my wakizashi at him **_

"_**stop" was the sound coming from above me. Knowing the girls attacker was gone I jumped to the building where the figure was standing and said**_

"_**you made me lose him" gripping my wakizashi as tight as I could **_

"_**well you're going to lose a lot more than that if you continue" he replied spinning his sia's in his hands "**_

_**am i really going to lose something" my wakisashi was hooked up in his sai's we seemed evenly matched but then I kicked him on the legs. He recovered quickly and threw what looked to be an egg-smoke bomb when next i saw he was on the building opposite mine i grabbed my bow and shot on instinct but he managed to dodge with the arrow only scraping his knee **_

"_**maybe this city ai'nt so boring after all i thought aloud **_

_**THE CAFETERIA**_

_**I couldn't stop thinking about last night in fact i was buried so deep in thought that it was only till Casey said "boy are you hungy todA" that i realised i was holding a tray full of glop**_

_**I brought the tray full of glop to the table where april was seated and said " can i have some of that" pointing at the pizza she was holding "of course you can have a slice"**_

_**DISCOVERY**_

_**I knew it was wrong to secretly follow her but-**_

_**A .N: TO BE CONTINUED THIS IS JUST A MINI SEGMENT**_


	2. chapter 2 :new freinds

_**A.N: HEY**_

_**BLAST FROM THE PAST**_

_**But when i saw her and Casey holding about a dozen pizza's each and then go down the sewers i knew something was wrong. "did you get it" said a turtle wearing an orange mask "it's peperoni- one of your favourites" replied April "who is she" said the orange masked turtle pointing at me "what do you mean who is she ,she's April" said the turtle i encountered on the roof top(coming out of wherever he was along with a purple masked turtle) " no i mean her" replied the orange-masked turtle still pointing at me "April don't look now but there's a crazy vigilante archer behind you said the red masked turtle "Ikari" said April and Casey in unison after they turned around "wait you three know each other" said the red masked turtle ( the one i met on the roof top) "what's going on" said the giant rat and the blue masked turtle in unison ( stepping out of wherever they were) "ikari" said the giant rat, wait i know that voice, "Splinter" i replied looking slightly puzzled "Ikari", follow me" replied Splinter taking me to what looked to be where they came from "master Splinter is there something were not getting- how do you know her" asked the blue masked turtle "there's something i haven't told you" replied master Splinter "what" replied everyone in the room (including me) "well long ago , i and my two brothers-" "wait you have two brothers" replied everyone (excluding me) "yes " replied Splinter going to what seemed to be his room "WAIT AREN'T YOU GONNA FINISH THE STORY!" exclaimed the orange masked turtle "NO" replied Splinter shutting the door to what i still think is his room "ok i think we got off on the wrong foot, why don't i introduce all of us" said April "ikari this is Mikey, Mikey this is ikari, ikari this is leonardo, Raphael this is ikari , and ikari this is Donatello" said april pointing at a purple masked turtle **_

"_**ok guys it's time for patrol, ikari you're not going" said Leonardo **_

"_**why" I asked**_

" _**because it's not safe" replied Leonardo**_

"_**i can fight" i replied **_

"_**you're gonna get yourself killed" replied leo**_

"_**don't forget i took him down" i replied pointing my wakizashi at Raphel**_

"_**wait so you're the cytopathic archer" asked Mikey**_

"_**more like night phantom, but yeah" i replied**_

"_**ok you can come just keep up" said leo**_

"_**low Raph" said Mikey with a slight smirk**_

" _**what was that" Raph said in a low growl**_

_**Karai (family reunion)**_

_**I was ahead of the crew ( leo, raph, Donnie, mikey, april, casey) for once this city was perfectly quiet "Where's trouble when you need it" said casey "usually the trouble comes to us maybe it because somethings different" replied raphael "I can hear you" i replied "i know you can you blood sucking parasite" he mumbled back**_

_**Suddenly karai jumped out of nowhere and said "glad to see you sister, how are you doing" "am i hearing right" said Raphael pretending to clean out his ear wax " do we even have ears" replied Mikey "when were you gonna tell us you were karai's-" **_

" _**sorry to interrupt this conversation but my fight is with her" said karai cutting into Leo's sentence "you were always second best karai, leave now" i replied**_

"_**that may be true, but this time i'm not alone" she replied as a tiger jumped from wherever he was hiding "prepare to die" said the tiger **_

_**My wakizashi clashed with her tanto while tiger man or whatever he calls himself was busy fighting the rest of the team she tried to kick me on the legs but i just jumped up and punched her in the nose **_

"_**RETREAT!" shouted the tiger "you haven't heard the last of me" said karai and the tiger simultaneously as they both threw smoke bombs to the ground "well that's, that" i said trying to break the ice "cant believe we actually won for once" said Mikey "don't forget were still mad at her for not telling us that karai's her sister" replied Donnatello**_

"_**well if you think I'm just gonna stand here and get queried by all of you your sadly mistaken" i said throwing a smoke bomb**_

_**A.N: PLEASE REVIEW IT WASN'T EASY COMING UP WITH THAT YOU KNOW **_


	3. Chapter 3: could it be

_**A.N: shocker but this one is even more interesting**_

_**Family reunion part 2**_

_**It was quiet too quiet, someone was following me. "show yourself" i shouted as i turned around "i'm sorry" replied the person who was stalking me. Wait I know that voice "Tiger man" I thought aloud. A chi came to the back of my neck and with that i blacked out**_

"_**where am i" i said aloud**_

"_**Really you don't remember" said shredder**_

"_**what do you want with me" i asked**_

"_**Ikari, don't you know you can never leave the foot" he replied**_

"_**well if you're not here to kill me then what do you really want" i asked **_

"_**bring me the head of the turtles on a stick by noon tomorrow and i won't kill you" **_

"_**turtles—i don't know what you're talking about" **_

"_**don't try and lie to me, both karai and Tiger claw saw you with the turtles" he replied**_

" _**i still don't know any turtles" i replied spitting on his face**_

"_**fine—then you will die here" he replied cleaning it off and walking away**_

"_**no—you can't do this, to your own daughter!" i shouted**_

"_**you're not my daughter" he replied as he left**_

_**It hit me like a bullet, it all made sense now. The fact that he can't remember my last name .(or my middle name). come to think – i was distracted by the sound of someone cutting the ropes binding my hands "why would you help me" i said turning around and seeing it was karai "because you're my sister" she replied "and i love you" she continued under her breath **_

_**HOME **_

"_**You think they followed us" i and karai said in unison shutting the door to my apartment  
"they didn't but i did" said a familiar voice**_

"_**tiger-man" i replied**_

"_**surely you don't want to kill us or you would have tried by now" said karai**_

"_**i came to see my daughter" he replied**_

"_**wait it might be a trap" said karai blocking my path with her tanto seeing that i was walking towards him **_

"_**if it were a trap why would i come here with no escape" he replied**_

"_**fine—but if i find out that you lied to her you're done for" said karai un-blocking my path**_

_**The prank**_

_**Gggg gggggg**_

_**Ggggggg**_

_**Gggggg**_

_**Ggggggg**_

_**Gggggggg gggggggggg ggggg gggggg gggggggggg gggggg gggggg gggggg gggggg ggggggg ggggggg ggggggg ggggggg ggggggg ggggg gggggg gggggg gggggg gggggg gggggg gggggg ggggggg gggggggg ggggggg gggggggg ggggg gggggg gggggg gggggg gggggg gggggg gggggg gggggg gggggggg ggggggg gggggggg gggggggg gggggggg gggggggg gggggg ggggggg ggggggg ggggggg ggggggg ggggggg gggggggggggg ggggggggg ggggggg ggggggg ggggggg gggggggg gggg ggggg ggggggg ggggg ggggggg gggggggg gggggggg ggggggggg ggggggg gggggggg gggggg ggggggg ggggggg ggggggg ggggggg gggggg gggggggg gggggggggg ggggggggg ggggggggg ggggggggg ggggggggg ggggggggg ggggggg ggggggg ggggggg ggggggg gggggggg gggggggg ggggggg ggggggg ggggggg ggggggggg ggg ggg ggg gggg gggg gggg gggg gggg gggg gggg ggggg ggggg gggggg gggggg gggggg gggggg ggggggg ggggggg gggggg gggggg ggggggg ggggggg ggggggg ggggggg gggggggg gggggg ggggggg ggggggg ggggggg gggggg gggggg ggggg ggggg ggggg gggggg ggggg ggggg ggggg ggggg ggggg ggggg ggggg ggggg gggggg gggggg gggggg **_

_**A.N:HA, HA GOT YOU BUT SERIOUSLY REVIEW ON THE PART THAT WAS AN ACTUAL STORY. PS. SINCE NEXT TOMMOROW IS NOT APRIL FOOLS BUT TODAY IS THIS IS ALL I AM POSTING **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: SORRY FOR APRIL FOOLS BUT YOU DESERVED IT FOR NOT REVIEWING**_

_**BREAKFAST**_

_**So far it's been the best week ever more-or-less. With my face or real dad joining my-"ikari, your food is ready" said hashimoto (or my dad/tiger man) i came down to the dining table only to find karai and hashimoto or tiger man or dad sitted along with her. I sat down stuffed my mouth and said " just because you make great pan-cake's" "oh i was thinking we go for a family outing just the three of us" he replied "you're a giant tiger walking on two legs and you think we should go for a family outing" i said wittingly "oh, ikari you don't know—today is Halloween" replied karai**_

_**It completely skipped my mind "earth to ikari" said karai snapping her fingers in front of me "ok let's go" i said quickly stuffing everything in my mouth " but what are you girls going to wear to this event" asked my dad ( yup i said it) "our armour and 'rubber' weapons" said i and karai in unison**_

_**I THINK HIS NAME IS BAXTER STOCFAN**_

"_**How did we manage to miss all this" said karai looking at all the decorations" "booyakasha" said Mikey walking towards me "what do you want" i replied "we came to apologize—right after you tell us what you're doing with karia and tiger claw – and why there not attacking" said Leo "typical" i replied as i walked away along with my dad and karai "were really sorry" shouted Donnie "not interested" i shouted back "AAAAAHHHH!" shouted the crowd in fear what -"prepare to be anialated" shouted a brown man in a robot suit "Baxter stock fan" said leo and his brothers in unison "it's Baxter stockman an and that doesn't matter right mow cus you'll be dealing with my mousers" he replied "didn't we already stop you last timereplied leo "ya well this time you can't stop me and my mousers from collecting my prize" said Baxter stockgan or stocklan or whatever he call himself ikari, Donnie, and Mikey, you protect the civilians, karai , tiger claw, and Raph you stick with me" ordered Leo "we don't take orders from you" replied I, tiger claw and karai in unison "could you please save this for later innocent lives are at stake" mouser after mouser, kata after kata it never seemed to end "where are all of them coming from" I asked "you don't get it, yet for every mouser you destroy the nano tech in them will make three more and it wont stop till i get my prize" replied Baxter stocfan**_

"_**And what exactly might that be, cause we'd be happy to give it to you" said Donnie**_

"_**ikari" he replied **_

"_**no way are we-" "ok I'll go with you" I replied cutting into Leo's sentence**_

_**BAXTER STOCLANG'S LAYER**_

"_**what are you going to do to me—kill me, give me to the foot"**_

"_**no because your my daughter" he replied**_

_**A.N: **__**shocker but the next chapters even more intresting**_


	5. Chapter 5: greatest stunt i ever pulled

_**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG – EASTER WAS A BLAST I'M STUFFED ''BURP''**_

_**SUSAN'S POV**_

* * *

''_**come on, how you sure he's even really you're father'' said Donnie trying to convince me ''dooood, our dna is an eighty-nine percent match'' I replied **_

'' _**I just don't want to see you getting hurt'' he replied with sincerity in his eyes ''I won't and if this goes south you'll be there to save me'' ''in a completely un-romantic way of course'' I continued trying to clear up my blush by pointing my head to the ground. ''ok but the sec-'' ''it won't I promise'' I said, before walking towards my potential father ''Susan is it really you'' he said scanning me with what I think is a portable X- ray machine '' it is'' he continued '' now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way do you think you could untie my friend over there'' I said pointing at ikari '' of co-'' '' what did you that for ikari'' I asked '' he tied me up'' she replied '' well he was just about to un-tie you'' I said with my blood boiling '' ladies, ladies at least our plan to get Lester naxfan worked'' '' wait this was all a setup'' I said even angrier than before '' sorry gotta go bye'' he said throwing a smoke bomb along with ikari '' they took him'' I thought aloud **_

_**DONNIES POV**_

'' _**I thought you told her'' I said as we arrived at the layer '' well how was I supposed to know she wouldn't figure it out she's supposed to be a genius remember'' she replied trying to shift the blame '' don't try and shift the-'' '' did it work'' asked Leo as he walked toward us along with Raphael and Mikey '' a few malfunction's but it worked'' I said as I walked to the lab and slammed the door '' what's up with him I thought I'm usually the grouch'' said Raphael '' don' t know, ikari have any idea what could have made him this mad'' '' nope—not a clue'' she replied I never got it what exactly are the laws of love, don't lie or is it don'—'' where is he'' said a familiar voice '' Susan I don't know what you're talking about'' replied ikari '' don't play Dom with me I bugged him and this is the last place he went'' '' sorry Su-san who ever your looking for isn't here'' '' AHA!" she shouted as she entered the lab "see I told you who ever your looking for is not here'' said leo "guess I'll just have to find him the old fashioned way'' she said as she obviously left "so that's what you meant by malfunction" whispered Raphael '' sorry dood if I knew you liked her I would have told her that it was a trap'' whispered ikari '' that's not the point'' I replied '' then what is dood'' asked Mikey '' the point is there's a special antigen in her blood stream that can help me synthesise a reverse mutagen '' well why didn't you tell us'' asked Leo '' well there was no need to until someone screwed up the plan'' I replied giving ikari a death glare '' could someone please explain this to me who are we supposed to be mad at'' exclaimed Mikey ''got it twelve pizza's extra mushrooms, anchovies, pepperoni's and finally extra pineapple '' who ordered pizza in a time like this'' I asked '' what we turtles gotta eat and plus we can discuss this over breinner – breakfast plus brunch plus lunch plus dinner- '' did we come at a wrong time cus-'' ''no April you came at a great time lets go enjoy breinner guys'' I said trying to keep my cool **_

_** dinner table (couch)**_

_**"i'm really sorry that i went all Raphael on you guys but i was so close" i said trying to insincerely apologize but how could i truly forgive them after-" i accept your apology and now that i know it was- "where you going" said leo cutting into ikari's sentence "nowhere don't try and follow me" **_

_** my romantic dinner setup**_

**_"did they buy it" asked Susan _**

**_ "why wouldn't they were geniuses" i replied_**

**_"but i can't believe we lied" she replied_**

**_" it wasn't a lie it was a diffracted truth" i said feeling kind of guilty_**

**_"so what did you do with my dad, oh i kept him back at the laboratory (LIE BUT TONIGHT'S TOO IMPORTANT AND WHAT ARE THE CHANCES SHE FINDS OUT)_****_._**

**_"at least it was all worth it" she replied_**

**_"yes it was, remember you bring the wine and the other stuff- "don we need- " what was that" asked Susan "nothing i'll meet you there" i replied_**

**_A.N: OOPS GUESS YOU'LL JUST MISS THE TURTLE ROMANCE TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER_**


	6. Chapter 6: she might be my girl friend

_**A.N: oops don't kill me for what happens next**_

******_ SUSAN'S POV _**

**_"i'm sorry Donnie" i said with sincere regret_**

**_"for what" he replied looking puzzled_**

**_" this" i replied as i chi-ed him on the neck_**

**_" are you ready" asked Karai _**

**_" yes, i'm on my way" i replied_**

**_ SHREDDER'S FORTRESS_**

**_" why would you do this" he asked _**

**_" because i have too, ok"_**

**_"and why is that" he replied_**

**_"it's compli-" _**

**_" tell me where hamato is and i will spear your life" asked shredder _**

**_" do you at least have the common decency to not ask such a stupid question" replied Donnie as i giggled_**

**_" fine then you will die here and since you think he's so funny you will watch him die" said shredder as he walked away_**

**_" you don't have to do this Susan" said Donnie_**

**_" i do have to do this they have my dad" i replied_**

**_" that's impossible" he replied_**

**_"and why is that" i asked_**

**_" because he never left the building" he replied_**

**_"well why didn't you tell me they said they found him in the layer" i replied utterly shocked_**

**_i untied him and said " thank you"_**

**_ DONNIE'S POV_**

**_"why don't you come with me" i asked_**

**_"sorry, don but i'm with the foot now"i replied_**

**_" i'll keep in touch" i said as i her hugged her goodbye and left _**

**_"im sure you will" she mumbled _**

**_"goodbye" i replied as i threw a smoke bomb_**

**_ THE LAYER_**

**_"where have you been dood" asked mikey as he hugged me_**

**_"i was umm...-" "never mind all that matters is your safe and mikey stole your pizza" said leo cutting into my sentence "hey" exclaimed mikey " i thought we all st-" "stupid mikey stop lying" said leo _**

**_ah everythings back to normal _**

**_"if you need me i'll be in my lab working on a reverse mutagen" i said walking away _**

**_"wait you got it" asked raph_**

**_"yup" i said entering the lab_**

**_A.N: SORRY ITS SHORT_**


	7. Chapter 7 the shocking truth

_**AN: thank you followers, and favouriters and most especially reviewers for most of you that didn't do these things start doing them**_

_** IKARI'S POV**_

_** '' how are you doing infiltrating the turtles'' asked my master **_

_**'' fine they don't suspect a thing,they are actually kind of nice'' i replied**_

_**''dont forget it is their master who did this to me, who did this to us'' he replied sounding 10 times angrier than raph**_

_**'' then your fight is with him not them''i replied trying to change his mind**_

_**''do not forget i was the one who saved your life'' he said guilt tripping me**_

_**''one of the-'' ''hey ikari who you talking to there'' asked leo looking kind of nervous**_

_**'' oh- my grandma - bye grandma'' i said as i cut the phone**_

_** RAPH'S POV **_

_**'' it's pathetic why does he even try'' i asked**_

**_'' i know right'' donnie replied_**

**_'' just like donnie and april though''_**

**_''hey i'm ove- hi april'' said donnie walking towards her_**

**_'' yup definately like april and donnie'' i replied giving mikey a high three_**

**_'' it's time to watch dream works dragons riders of berk'' exclaimed april_**

**_'' oh no you dont i want to watch space heroes season 3 episode 25 where the captain and his crew land on a mysterious new planet to find the key of astaroth''_**

**_'' space heroes suck and we don't want to hear you chorusing the lines'' i replied_**

**_'' ok lets take a vote'' said donnie_**

**_'' space heroes, two, fish heroes drivers of gerk, two,'' said mikey_**

**_'' ikari, raph your the tie breakers'' said donnie_**

**_'' i vote for fish heroes drivers of gerk'' i replied_**

**_'' ikari it's your turn to vote- ikari'' said leo _**

**_'' where is she'' i said after i turned around_**

**_ IKARI'S POV_**

**_'' what are you doing here'' he asked_**

**_'' i'm sorry, but i need to know what happened'' i replied_**

**_''fine'' he said_**

**_'' it was late in the night i expected your mother come out, followed with her usual hug and kiss but this time something was different... i only caught a glimpse of the attacker but oruku caught the full picture, he told me it was hamato and i've been chasing him ever since, now you know our horrid past'' he continued_**

**_'' wait your banking on the word of the shredder, the same shredder that told me i was his daughter'' i said looking puzzled_**

**_'' i told him to tell you that'' he replied_**

**_'' because i'm not'' he continued_**

_**A.N: just review ok good or bad**_


	8. Chapter 8 a mystery

_**A.N: i'm sorry for all of you who waited for me to update and got nothing but here it is**_

_** IKARI'S POV**_

**_'' then who are you'' i said bringing out my wakizashi_**

**_'' i'm sorry he made me do it'' he replied with fear in his eyes_**

**_''and who exactly is he'' i replied loosening my grip_**

**_'' he goes by the name-'' before he could complete his sentence a shurken was in his neck '' i go by the name destroyer'' said a masculine voice_**

**_''why did you do that'' i asked_**

**_'' he was no longer useful'' he replied_**

**_'' who do you work for'' i asked but he just stood there, it was like he was silently mocking me_**

**_before i knew it my impatience turned to anger, our swords clashed every move i made he was able to counter._**

**_After about an hour of fighting our swords broke, now it was hand to hand combat i had managed to tear one of his sleeves, i spotted a white dragon tattoo on his arm- seconds later he was gone._**

**_ Home _**

**_After the fight a wave of questions hit me, in the top three where_**

**_1\. why is it he had the opposite of my tattoo_**

**_2\. why would he force a guy to be my fake father_**

**_3\. what does he want with me_**

**_ the shocking part was, for the first time in my entire life i had no idea what was going on_**

**_there was a knock on the door '' who is it'' i asked grabbing my wakizashi_**

**_'' it's April'' she replied_**

**_''come in'' i said hiding my wakizahi under the pile of pizza boxes on the floor_**

**_''what happened to you'' she asked obviously spotting my black eye and cut lip_**

**_'' bowling'' i sheepishly replied_**

**_''so the bowling ball hit your face'' she sarcastically asked_**

**_'' yup'' i replied_**

**_'' then what is this'' she replied picking up the wakizashi poorly hidden under the pizza boxes_**

**_''uhhmmm...Fencing'' i replied hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions_**

**_'' Ikari you can't continue like this,every time i come here you look worse and worse you have to stop vigilanteing or whatever it's called'' she replied with absolute sincerity_**

**_''then who's gonna do it'' i replied with puppy dog eyes_**

**_'' um the police'' she replied puppy dogging me back_**

**_''i'll let you sort yourself out'' she said dropping a pizza before she left_**

**_A.N i'll post if you review_**


	9. Chapter 9 i hope

_**A.N PLEASE REVIEW OR FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE**_

_**IKARI'S POV**_

_**I was looming over this city once more the city that took everything I knew and spat it back in my face. **_

_**Maybe April was right. **_

_**Maybe I wasn't cut out for this. **_

_**But then I would have no-**_

'' _**you don't remember do you'' said a familiar voice**_

''_**what don't I remember'' I replied turning around whilst gripping my wakizashi.**_

''_**Well for starter's you don't remember me…..But how can I blame you after all I only know so little''**_

'' _**why should I even-'' he fell to the ground as an arrow passed through his knee**_

_**I threw a smoke bomb and disappeared along with him**_

_**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**_

''_**ok tell me what you know'' I said handing him a glass of water**_

'' _**well for starters I didn't throw that shurken'' he replied after taking a sip**_

'' _**then who did'' I asked**_

'' _**he goes by the name the shredder'' he replied looking truthful**_

'' _**how do you know this'' I asked**_

''_**because he's my father'' he replied and with that I was gone**_

_**MIKEY'S POV **_

_**I was finally gonna ask the question ''sensei why did you give us these particular mask's'' I asked trying not to sound stupid**_

''_**Mikey that is a completely sm-stupid question'' said leo**_

''_**actually it's good if you have an IQ of five'' said Donnie**_

''_**YAME'' shouted sensei entering the room '' it's a good question'' he continued**_

''_**sensei it's like asking why do we have thumbs- duh there just there'' said Raphael**_

''_**the colours relate to your weaknesses strengths and powers'' replied sensei**_

''_**what do you mean by powers'' I asked **_

''_**now that is a dumb question'' he replied**_

''_**boooyakasha we got powers'' I thought aloud**_

''_**I can't wait to see what power I have I'm so curious'' said donnie**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A.N IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS P.M ME**_

_**IKARI'S POV**_

''_**are we supposed to believe him'' asked Raphael**_

''_**I couldn't leave him there'' I replied**_

''_**then why did you bring him here'' asked Leo**_

''_**no way I'm letting him stay in my place'' I replied**_

''_**well what are we supposed to do with him'' asked Casey**_

''_**well- you could, umm, ask him why someone was trying to kill him'' I replied sarcastically**_

''_**fine'' they sighed before walking up to him**_

''_**ok, tell us who was trying to kill you-destroyer'' asked Raphael**_

''_**I have a name you know'' he replied**_

''_**yah, we just don't care what it is'' said Raphael**_

'' _**mean'' I replied**_

''_**we barely know him'' replied Raphael**_

'' _**focus you two'' shouted Donnie**_

''_**fine'' I sighed**_

''_**if you two are done arguing, my first, middle and last names I do not know nor do I know why some- one was trying to kill me'' he replied **_

''_**He's telling the truth'' said Donnie checking the poly graph**_

''_**he's alive'' said Mikey entering the room**_

''_**of course he's alive'' said Raphael slapping him on the back of the head**_

''_**don't make me use me use my powers on you'' said Mikey**_

''_**wait you know about powers, who told you'' he asked**_

''_**I did Cristopher'' said Hamato walking into the room**_

''_**is it just me or does master splinter just have an habit of knowing the baddies'' mumbled Donnie**_

''_**hey'' I exclaimed**_

''_**Do I know you'' asked Cristopher**_

''_**don't play foolish with me'' replied sensei**_

''_**but sensei he's telling the truth'' said Donnatello standing up**_

''_**the poly-graph's not going to work he's been trained to lie to people's faces since birth'' replied Hamato**_

''_**I suggest you tell him nothing'' he continued**_

''_**well sensei-mikey already told him we all have powers'' said leo so fast that he was barely audible**_

''_**he did what'' replied sensei obviously hearing him**_

''_**thank you that's all I need'' said Cristopher before disappearing into thin air-without a smoke bomb-**_

''_**how did he do that'' asked Mikey**_

''_**maybe transparent flash powder'' said Donnie**_

''_**no- he has mastered his powers, I think we all have to prepare ourselves for the darkness that is coming'' said Hamato**_

_**CRISTOPHER'S POV**_

''_**you didn't tell me any one was going to die'' I said looking at him **_

''_**how does it matter'' he replied getting off his chair**_

''_**it f#c#ing matters'' I replied getting angrier with every single word**_

''_**you are getting soft, do not forget why we are enemies with the four clans'' he replied**_

'' _**I get Baxter's the first oruku's the second Hamato's the third but who's the fourth'' I replied calming down**_

''_**that I shall not tell'' he replied**_

_**''you think i'm so stupid that i wouldn't know you made allie's with the turtle's a year ago'' said my father walking down from his throne**_

_**'' i forgive you'' he continued, coming down and stabbing me in the chest**_

_**'' dispose of him'' he shouted tears in his eye's**_

_**SUSAN'S POV**_

_**''what did i-no'' i shouted seeing Cristopher bleeding on the floor-in the computer screen-**_

_**''it is the ones known as the turtle's are here in the habitat of the turtle's'' said the kraang**_

_**''I will kill you like i did him''shouted the shredder **_

**_suddenly the kraang started shooting mikey managed out of an incoming kraang bullet but lost his life in the process_**

**_''no''shouted raph_**

**_''you have to go'' ordered splinter_**

**_''we have to go'' said leo and donnie as we all threw smoke bombs_**

**_''where's splin-'' my sentence was cut off s the layer exploded_**

**_''c,mon we have to go'' shouted Casey_**

_**A.N if you want more info p.m me**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A.N: shocker but this one is even more interesting**_

**_ IKARI'S POV_**

**_"i can't believe he's gone'' i said to Raphael who was obviously feeling as i was _**

**_''i can't believe that he died on a mutation day'' Raph replied_**

**_"we can't dwell on that the foot and the kraang, are both looking for us we need to be on high alert" said Leo_**

**_" how can you say that he died less than a month ago!"shouted donnie _**

**_"come to think of it there's no actual evidence that suggests he's dead" i added_**

**_''she's right" said Raph_**

**_''she is right-'' "casey,donnie,leo,april. let's go"_**

**_"wait don't i get a say in this" exclaimed leo_**

**_''if your going to be the voice of reason shove it down your pie hole'' replied Donnie_**

**_ MIKEY'S POV_**

**_"what happened'' i asked but there was no answer "guy's , april, ice cream kitty" i shouted terrified_**

**_there was a tickling sensation but nobody was there...With that my eye's opened to see a melting ice cream kitty liking_**

**_"ice cream kitty, i have to get you to the freezer" i exclaimed before carrying ice cream kitty to the freezer_**

**_" where are the guys" i asked_**

**_"meoww,meoow'' he replied_**

**_" you don't know" i replied_**

**_" how will i eat, how will i live i better get about twelve pizza'z right now watch the house while i'm gone'' i said running through the sewer's_**

**_ DONNIE'S POV _**

**_"there's nothing here" "so he isn't alive"i continued_**

**_"sadly he isn't"_**

**_A.n: will they ever find him_**


	12. Chapter 12: the entity of fear it's self

_**A.N: this is gonna explain everything…..Yes I know I've been gone for long **_

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

"_** , where are you" asked Mikey, chills running down his spine, sadness came over him once again as he looked back at the memory of his family. And shivered at the thought of never seeing them again.**_

"_**no Marakami here just me" replied a familiar voice**_

"_**dog pound" Michelangelo mumbled "show yourself!" he continued **_

_**Their weapons clashed their kata's so elegant so precise so focused **_

" _**you will surely die here" said Bradford **_

"_**how can you be so sure" replied Mikey**_

"_**because he cheat's" said Xever coming out and injecting him with a syringe**_

_**ON THE ROOF TOP'S**_

"_**guy's I wanna find him as much as the next guy, but it's getting late and we've been searching for hours he's obviously not here'' said Ikari trying to turn them down**_

''_**guy's I think I've found him'' said Raphael**_

''_**really are you serious'' asked the others in unison as they jumped down the roof top**_

''_**don't touch him'' ordered Donnie**_

''_**why'' asked the others**_

''_**he's been infected by a special strain of septicemia'' replied Donnie**_

"_**I'll use metal head to get him home" he continued**_

_**A WEEK LATER A**__**T THE LAYER**_

_**Mikey's condition only worsened after some time an epiphany hit the gang. They might never see the yellow clad turtle ever again**_

"_**we could take him to the hospital" Raphael exclaimed**_

"_**he's too far gone and plus they would never treat a giant turtle" Donnie replied sorrowfully**_

"_**r-ra-ach-ael ssss-aa-kkk-iiii" mikey coughed out **_

" _**I need to see r-ra-ach-ael ssss-aa-kkk-iiiii" he continued faintly**_

"_**that's the first thing he's said in days" said Leo **_

"_**Donnie searh the new York data base for a rachae-" Raphael continued**_

"_**already on it" Donnie cut in**_

_**RACHAEL SAKI'S HOUSE**_

_**A knock came on the door "Mikey is that you" she asked **_

"_**could w- I mean I come in" said Casey trying to imitate Mikey**_

"_**sure you can you know you're always welcome here….Have you found your brother's yet" she replied **_

"_**no not yet" Casey replied**_

"_**sad- is there a problem with your throat" she asked**_

"_**that sounds nothing like Mikey" Raphael whispered **_

"_**at least I'm trying" replied Casey**_

"_**are u still coming in" she asked**_

"_**yup I'm coming" replied Donnie **_

"_**is your voice changing" she asked**_

"_**no it's not" said Raphael**_

"_**ok who is this" she asked "because it's definitely not Mikey"**_

"_**I told you I was copying him fine" whispered Casey "it's me I'm having throat issues ugh cuh… I'm coming in" continued Casey opening the door **_

_**FOURTEEN YEAR'S AGO**_

"_**what are we gonna do with the kid" asked Xever **_

"_**she's is now responsibility" replied the shredder**_

"_**b…B…B….ut" Xever muttered**_

"_**no further discussion" replied Oroku**_

"_**fine" he sighed as he entered Ikari's room**_

"_**whas yur nam" she asked**_

"_**Xever" he replied **_

"_**wiw you tel me a stowy xever" she replied staring at him with such innocence**_

"_**sure why not" he sighed**_

"_**once upon a time there was a king and a queen and then they died" he said**_

"_**a real one siwy" she replied putting her hand on his nose **_

"_**what do you mean" he asked**_

"_**a real story is always long" she replied**_

"_**once upon a time there was a boy he lived in Romania blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah he died the end" **_

"_**now go to bed…..It was long"**_

"_**but it wasn't a real stowy" she replied **_

"_**why" he asked **_

"_**because it didn't have an happy ending all stowies have happy endings"**_

" _**not all of them kid" he muttered whilst staring off into the Sky**_

" _**I won't go to bed if you don't tell me a real stowy that's boat long and has an happy ending" she replied waving her hand over his eyes**_

"_**fine" he sighed as he told her another, hopefully better story**_

"_**once upon a time there was a boy who lived in brazil his parents died and his friends made him end up in juvy-"**_

"_**what's juvy" she asked**_

"_**it's a prison for young people" he replied**_

"_**oh, that's not nice" she replied **_

"_**I'm not done" he replied**_

"_**oh continue" she replied**_

"_**but then a man came and showed him paradise and he lived happily ever after"**_

_**"thank you" said ikari**_

_**"now go to bed you little runt" he said as he ruffled her ha-**_

_**"earth to ikari" said Raphael snapping his fingers at her**_

_**"sorry i just zoned out for a bit, what did i miss" she asked**_

_**" well Rachel thinks her father might be able to save-" **_

_**"sorry i need to go" said ikari bolting out of Rachel's apartment**_

_** IKARI'S APARTMENT**_

_**" dont worry xever i won't fail you again" she muttered as she glanced at their photo and then put on her armor...She was gonna do it she was gonna kill the turtles...**_

_** AN: spooky i know but how can you blame her**_


End file.
